Dragon Heartstring and Ashes
by Lost Soul 227
Summary: [rated Pg-13 for romance and some language] New things are happening at Hogwarts, with the arival of Harry Potter and all. But something odd is going on. Its up to Harry Hermione and Ron,maybe even Cedric to figure it out and stop whats going on.
1. We shall feast like kings!

The great hall was filled with students of all ages, awaiting the beginning of the year feast to begin.

Alas sorting of first years had yet to start,  
everyone was anxious.  
  
Rumor this year was the famous Harry Potter was at the school. Everyone was talking about it just was Professor Mcgonagle come to take the students to  
be sorted.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who had become friends on the train, stood in  
the group waiting for their names to be called.  
  
"Jessica Thompson." Mcgonagle called out from the long list in hand.  
  
A small pale girl stepped up to stool. Mcgonagle placed the sorting hat on her head, over the girl's short black hair.

Jessica's green eyes flickered up at the hat as it spoke. "Aha yes. Very interesting...I say you belong in..."

  
There was a long pause, making Jessica very nervous.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" called out the hat. Jessica let out a sigh of relief, as the  
hufflepuff table clapped and cheered.

All the students were sorted in time. Many all ready friends, and the feast  
began.

Piles of food, all kinds. The goblets were willed with pumpkin  
juice.  
  
Glancing up, Cedric Diggory stopped short, staring at Jessica.

She noticed  
him staring at her, but kept her eyes on her plate.

Cedric blinked and  
returned to his food, glancing up at her with every forkful of food.

Ron shoved in more then he could chew; yet he ate it all. "Slow down Ron!"  
laughed Harry.

  
The feast finished with sweets of every kind. Then the students were  
brought to the common rooms.  
  
The Slythern prefect brought the slythern students to the dungeon, stopping at a picture of a Reptile tamer. "Pure blood." She said, and the picture opened, as they all stepped in.

Some gasped looking around, as others like Draco, just looked around and flopped down on a chair like he owned the place. "It's not like I had expected it to be, but its good."  
  
Teresa Fenor glanced at Draco, and turned to her two best friends, Hannah Belis and Kimberly Satchet. "That Draco Malfoy is something, eh?" The two nodded.


	2. Sneaking out, and a late night snack

Soon everyone in most houses was asleep in their dorms. One thing for sure, one bed in the Ravenclaw girl's dorms was empty.

Rebecca Hill sat alone, on  
the steps leading up to the big doors to Hogwarts.  
  
Trevor sighed, getting up out of bed, and pulled on his cloak. He walked  
silently; making sure a prefect would not catch him. He slunked out the  
door, stepping down the stairs slowly as he stared out at the sky.  
  
Nearly stepping on Rebecca, he pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide his  
face. "Oh sorry." He whispered.  
  
Rebecca looked up silently, trying to make out who it was. "Why are you hiding your face?" she asked straight out, ignoring his apology.

"Oh Becca its only you." He sat next to her, pulling off his hood. "I knew it was you the whole time." She laughed. Trevor smiled, and looked back up at the sky.  
  
Rebecca leaned against him gently, and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her. "Nothing, just thinking about how this year is going to be." She closed her eyes. "It's our last  
year, it shouldn't be too bad." He told her.

* * *

  
Draco awoke with an odd craving for a late night snack. He looked at the  
clock, seeing as it was still very late and no one would catch him, he  
pulled on his robes setting off for the kitchens.  
  
Teresa sat on the couch in the common room, looking at Draco and grinning. "Well look who's up." She said, getting up. "Names Teresa Fenor. I already  
know who you are, Mr. Draco Malfoy." She stuck out a hand and smiled  
innocently.

Draco looked at her oddly and walked off, ignoring her completely. Great It's only my first week here an I've already got crazy girls talking to me. He thought as he reached out to tickle the pear of  
the big painting that lead to the kitchens.


	3. A prank and setting pranks

The morning came quickly for the two pranking twins, Fred and George Weasley.

Fred awoke early poking at George to get up as well. "Come on George, we have pranks to pull and jokes to make."

Fred shoved his brother so hard George nearly fell out of bed. "Alright, alright. I'm awake!" George sat up, his bright red hair, a trademark of the Weasley family,  
sticking straight up.

  
After the two dressed and filled their pockets with tricks, they headed down to the common room, surprised to hear voices and movement so early.

  
Stepping down the last few steps they saw Harry, Ron and a few other Gryfindors sitting and chatting.

"What's everyone doing up so early?" asked Fred. Harry chuckled, turning to look at the two. "Early? It's not early. Half the day has gone by already."

George and Fred looked at each other, wide-eyed. "What?!" they said in unison. "Ron tricked you good!" laughed Harry.

Ron sat there grinning, for once he had tricked his brothers before they could trick him.

"I messed with your clocks. Pranked you first before you could get me." Ron said rather proudly.

"You know that now Fred and I are going to have to get you back for this." Stated George . Ron gulped, he had forgotten about the payback part.

"Watch your back," Started Fred.  
"little brother." Finished George, the twins grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Seeing as it was lunchtime, everyone sat in the great hall munching on all sorts of foods.

  
Mischievous young Savannah Civet sat at the Ravenclaw table, sapphire eyes cheery and bright, her long platinum blond causing her to stand out from the others.

Red hair caught her eye as the Weasleys and Harry entered the hall, taking their seats at the Gryfindor table.

Fred and George placed a few hexed candies at the end of each table as they passed.


	4. In the library

Cedric sat in the library at one of the many tables, a large divination book set in front of him, but his mind was on other things.

Someone walked in the library, passing Cedric's table. He looked up hoping it was Jessica.

  
Alas it was not Jessica, or any Hufflepuf at that.  
Draco Malfoy, expensive robes an all, flaunted past Cedric and everyone else in the library, making his way to the front desk.

  
Flashing a quick note he headed over to the restricted section, just as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in.

"What's Malfoy doing in the restricted section?" whispered Ron. "I don't know, but I bet its nothing good." Harry whispered back. "And I bet I can tell you where he got the note." Hermione added, turning a corner and stopping at a bookshelf.

"Snape gives the Slytherns notes for anything." Ron said. "Spoiled rotten they all are anyway." Harry said, watching Hermione reach for a book, and a huge one at that.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron swore loudly. Hermoine glanced at Ron, a not-so-happy look on her face. "Sorry." He mumbled, eyes cast downward at the book, now set on the table.

  
Rebecca, almost poping up out of nowhere, turned the same corner almost running into Harry. "Oops sorry." Rebecca said looking at Harry. "Please excuse me but I need to look for a book over here.  
Cedric heard the familiar voice of his brothers girlfriend.

"Quite alright." Cut in Hermione, before Ron could say anything. Rebecca smiled polightly and looked at the books on the shelfs and sighed. Hermione, wanting to get rid of Rebecca as fast as possible, turned to her a small smile curving on the sides of her mouth.

"What book are you looking for? Maybe I could help." Rebecca faced Hermione, just as the curious Cedric moved quickly to the other side of the bookshelf. "It's a book on Dark Arts, and one on Vold-err...I mean You-know-who."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron blinked as Harry raised an eyebrow. "Something like that would be in the restricted section." Hermione said.

  
Rebecca nodded, "I best go get a note then. Thank you." She smiled and walked away briskly.

Cedric walked back to his table, bumping into Rebecca along the way. She looked down on him, giving him an odd questoing glare and hurried away.

Odd. Cedirc thought. Why would she want book on Dark Arts and Voldemort?


	5. Meeting Savannah

Savannah had been following the twins around all day, watching them cause havoc around the school.

"I have the feeling that someone has been, and is following us. Don't you George?" asked Fred, turning to look behind them. "That I do Fred." Responded George.

Savannah jumped out in front of the two, hands on her hips, smiling. "Good day boys." She laughed as they looked at her oddly.

"So you're the one who's been following us around, eh?" George laughed. Fred stood stiff as a statue staring at Savannah. She laughed, nodding. "I've seen all your little jokes for the day. Very impressive."

Suddenly Fred had a huge grin on his face. "Most of them were my idea." He cut in, grinning more.

Savannah looked at him and winked ever so slightly, causing Fred to loose the grin and blink.

Sticking her hand out she asked, "so what are your names? Mines Savannah, Savannah Civet." George shook hands with her first, Fred still blinking. "I'm George Weasley, and that's my brother Fred."

"Nice to meet you both. Alas I better get going. Following you two around all day is tiring." She laughed along with them. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She smiled, winking again and walked off, disappearing into a crowd of students.

Fred had a smile plastered to his face, George looked at him and laughed. "Come on, we have more jokes to set up before the day is done."


	6. The Glaring Gryfindor

Jessica played with her hair as looked about for Cedrc. He had left her a note, telling her to meet him outside by the fountain.

She walked around thing about school work and worrying about classes. Where is he? I've been waiting for damn near 20 minuets! She thought angrily.

Cedric smiled as he  
ran up behind Jessica tapping her gently on the shoulder. She froze, turning around slowly. She grinned seeing it was Cedric. "I'm sorry I took  
so long to get here. The staircases decided to change on me." They both laughed at this.

"It's alright. That accualy happens to me all the time." Cedric stepped forward, embracing her in a hug. Both blushing, they stepped  
back.

Cedric brushed hair out of his face , getting angered by it as it  
would not cooperate. Jessica laughed watching him do so. "What are you laughing at?" Cedric chuckled, reaching forward and messing up her hair.

"Hey what was that for?" she laughed. "I don't know." He laughed as well. Small rain drops decided to fall, dripping down on Cedric and Jessica.

They  
both pulled up their hoods, running inside from the rain.

Once back in the common room, Jessica yawned. "Well I think its time for me  
to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at classes, will I not?" she  
asked. "Of cource." Cedric smiled, yet saddened she was going so soon. "Good night Cedric." Jessica called, already halfway up the stairs. "Good  
night!" he called back, flopping down on the couch and sighing.

* * *

The rain has stopped and Draco had taken the opportunity to go outside. He wandered aimlessly about the grounds, finding himself at the fairy bog.

Fairies dances about the bog, singing and playing games, or fooling with those that chose to roam the bog.

Draco sighed, looking down at his feet as he walked, hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. He suddenly slammed into someone, throwing him out of his daydream.

"Watch where your going you..." he cut off looking up, surprised to see a girl glaring back at him.

Julie Crest stood, hands on hips glaring at Draco. Her dull black hair was streaked with red, odd Grey eyes set on Draco. "Why don't you watch where your going, seeing as you're the one that bumped into me." She snapped.

Draco eyed the patch on her robes, a Gryfindor girl she was, and one with a bad attitude and an even worse temper.

"S-sorry...wassent watching where I was walking.." he stammered, paralised by her glare. Did I just say sorry to a bloody Gryfindor?! What's come over you Draco? He thought starring at her blankly.

"I better get going." He said, and quickly turned around taking off in a run towards the school.


	7. Wizards Chess

"Checkmate!" exclaimed a beaming Ron. "That's the fifth time you've beat me, Ron. I think you're the champion." laughed Harry.

"Come on one more game?" Pleaded Ron. Harry shook his head as he spotted Hermione, making her way over to them.

"I'll play you." Came a voice from behind Ron.

Walking over and sitting next to Harry a smirking Julie set up the pieces as Harry slid over, making room for her.

"Not a single Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff can beat me." Ron boasted. "We'll just see about that now wont we?" Julie said watching her pawn slice Ron's pawn in half with a quick slash of its two swords.

* * *

The game went on for many many grueling hours. Ron blinked, having only a few moves left.

"Your turn." she said, grinning at him. "King To E5." he choked out.

With an evil smirk set upon her face, Julie made her last move. "Queen to E1." Ron gluped, it was cheakmate anywhere he moved.

"You...beat me." he said amazed. "No ones ever beaten me..." he stared at her, mouth ajar. Grinning she stood up. "Good game." Was all she said, then turned exeting the common room.

"No ones ever beaten me!" Ron cried out. Harry laughed; Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just a game Ron. It dosen't really matter."

"Yes it does." He grumbled putting the chess set away.


	8. The accedent

Rebecca tried to concentrait on her work, but too many things fogged her mind.

Pushing away form the desk in the common room, she glided up the stairs to the girls dorm. she walked slowly to a small vanity by her bed.

Looking into the mirror, Rebecca hated the immage it refelected. Her once smooth and shiney black hair was dull and in knots. Her bright hazel eyes now blood shot with large circles below them. Her skin had become so pale, she could have been confused with a ghost.

"Whats become of you Rebecca?" she asked her self aloud, starring at her reflection. "Your falling apart, you can;t consentrait on anything anymore." she sighed,a loud mind cleansing sigh.

"I should get back to my school work." she turned walking only a few inches away from the mirror. Turning to look over her shoulder, the glasses turned to a swirling blue and white; Rebecca started at it as if in a trance.

Suddenly a bright pure white light shot out form the center of the mirror, filling the room.

A glass shatering scream followed, then all went silent.


End file.
